


A True Dragon

by Vallar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Incest, Jon snow is Called Aegon, Rhaella lives, Rhaenys lives, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallar/pseuds/Vallar
Summary: Aegon Targaryen, son of the She Wolf and the Silver Prince is king of the Seven Kingdoms.One-shot.





	A True Dragon

“Ser Bonifer, do this one thing for me, and you will never be forgotten by House Targaryen,” Rhaella promised. 

“I will do anything you command me to, My Queen,” The Hasty Knight declared. 

Rhaella smiled. She knew she was playing with the man's feelings for her, but if that is what she must do to make her family survive, she will. 

With a sigh she began. “When Tywin Lannister took King’s Landing some of the City Watch ran away from the battle. Cowards they might have been, but that doesn't matter now. Currently, they are hiding in some southern parts of Flea Bottom. Take this letter to them,” She said handing over to him the letter she had been holding. “They won't be able to read it, anyway, the words in that letter are for the Lords you meet in King’s Landing after you complete this task I'm entrusting you with. The Targaryen seal, however, is for those cravens. Show it to them and tell them that their Queen had sent you to meet with them so that...” She paused for a while, to think. A lightening brightened the room a bit and soon after a thunder boomed above. 

“So that what? My Queen?” Ser Bonifer probed. 

“So that, together you all will attack and kill Robert Baratheon.” She saw the surprise on his face. Why was he surprised, she had decided to take control over House Targaryen since her stupid Brother-husband and her son failed doing their duty. She hated Aerys with passion, but not Rhaegar. She only hated what he did, leaving his wife and his duty to chase after another girl. “You will strike just after his coronation, when he comes out of the Sept of Baelor. Make sure to kill not only Robert, but every Baratheon and Lannister in sight, save Jaime Lannister.”

“What of the other rebels, My Queen.”

“This is the most important part, so listen attentively. During the attack on the Baratheons and Lannisters, you will send your men to open the Dragon Gate. Through the Dragon Gate the Hightower army will come in and they will destroy the Baratheon army and arrest the rebel lords.”

“The Hightower army is too little to achieve such a fit, Your Grace.” 

“You of all people, ser, should know what surprise can do. Are you not a military man?” She was about to continue, but she felt like someone just stabbed her belly internally, and almost immediately after her water broke. She stared at the floor dumbfounded by how quick that had been, this wasn't her first child, but never had her been quick to break out immediately after the pain in her abdomen, no the pain lasted over an hour before her water breaks. She stared out of the window, at the heavy downpour of rain that promised a storm. The pain came rushing to her. Through gritted teeth she spoke. “Leave now Ser... Do as Your Queen commanded you... Do not fail me... On your way out please help me get the Maester and the midwives.” The Knight stared at her with wide eyes, and didn't move from where he stood until she yelled at him. Though she felt like they were wrenching the organs in her belly apart, she felt glad because yesterday she hadn't been hopeful about surviving this, but now she was. She had to, she was a Dragon and she had to make the world save for her family. 

 

Eight Moons Later. 

Rhaella looked at the boy in her arms. She ran her hand through his silver-gold hair and his smile made her smile. He had Rhaegar’s eyes, a shade of purple so dark that it almost looked black. When she had arrived at King’s Landing she had been surprised to find out all the rebel lords had been apprehended, except for Stark. Varys came to her later that the Lord was looking for his sister. She had speedily dispatched a rider to the Tower of Joy with a message for the White Bull. When he had come to King’s Landing to take control of the Royal army, Rhaegar had told her that he married Lyanna Stark and she was pregnant with his child in the Tower of Joy companied by a three well-known Kingsguards and two midwives.

Today Ned Stark and his companions had arrived King’s Landing along with: Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Gerold Hightower, a newborn babe, and the corpse of Lyanna Stark. 

She had welcomed them, and ordered maids to lead them to rooms that had been prepared for them. After they all had their bath and were given refreshments, she invited them to her solar. They had narrated to her what happened. Lyanna had died birthing Rhaegar’s heir. Stark had disagreed and had stated that the boy wasn't her late son's heir. She had made sure to remind him that Aegon and Rhaenys were dead because of his friend, and that the boy was the only remaining child of Rhaegar. Stark had wanted to take “Jon”, as he liked to call him, though Ser Arthur Dayne had told her that Lyanna had named the boy “Aegon”, after his elder brother. Stark had wanted to take the babe North with him. They had argued and she had won the argument, the babe will be staying with her and will one day become King. After that she had given Stark her heartfelt sympathy for the death of his sister then she dismissed all them, so that she can have an alone time with her grandson.

And here she was, still cooing over the cute little baby boy. When her arms started aching she called a guard and told him to go get the babe's wet nurse. When the wet nurse arrived she placed Aegon in her arms. 

“Where is Daenerys?” She asked the wet nurse. 

“In the nursery, Your Grace,” Wylla answered. “She slept off immediately after I was done breastfeeding her.” Rhaella nodded in understanding. Wylla was Aegon’s wet nurse. She had been the midwife who took Aegon’s delivery, and she had also happened to have lost her infant son. Rhaella didn't know why, but after giving birth to Daenerys her breasts were still dry. When she found out that Wylla had a good heart and character, she made her the wet nurse for her daughter too.

“Take Aegon with you, will you,” Rhaella said. The wet nurse bowed and left. Rhaella sighed tiredly. Ever since she has been the one ruling the Seven Kingdoms. There was no other Targaryen capable of doing it, so it fell to her to settle war disputes, lords’ arguments, and to also rule the realm.

She was about to call for her guard when the door of her solar opened and she couldn't believe who ran to her and hugged her.

She bent down to pick her granddaughter up and hug her back.

 

When she finally dropped her, she noticed Lord Varys standing behind.

“Lord Varys,” She greeted. “I suspect you have a hand in my granddaughter's safety.”

The Spider bowed humbly. “I was just doing my duty, Your Grace. When I heard that Tywin Lannister was coming to King's Landing with haste and a large army at his back, I decided to save Royal Family. But you know I had to make measures to make it seem like all of them died, but forgive me Your Grace I was only fast enough to safe the little princess.”

“Grandmother,” Rhaenys said. “Lord Varys was taking me to Dorne but he brought me back. He told me that I have a new brother. Is it true?”

“It's true, my dear,” Rhaella answered, teary eyed.

“Where is he? Can I see him?” Rhaella nodded and called for a guard. 

“Escort my granddaughter to the nursery and please tell Wylla to help me take care of her for now.” The guard nodded and took the princess’ hand.

Rhaella took her seat but didn't tell the Spider to take he's.

“The princess saw the body of her brother and mother when I took her and smuggled her away. The person I entrusted her to, told me that she cried everytime and refused to eat except she was extremely hungry. But all that changed when I informed her about her new brother,” Varys said, clasping and unclasping his hands.

“Well, Wylla will take care of her now. And now let's get to work. I have a lot to do and you will be assisting me when I need you to. Have your seat Lord Varys.” Varys sat down and they bagan the works of the day.

 

Aegon Targaryen.

 

Eighteen years later.

 

“Fuck me crazy, husband,” His sister-wife Rhaenys said as his cock continued pushing into her. “Oh... fuck me... brother. Yessss... that's it. Ohhh... gods... ohhhh.”

Aegon loved her moans, they gave him more pleasure so he kept on thrusting into her harder, stronger, and without stopping. He bent over to grab her teats. They were soft and firm. They felt so good in his hands that he took one in his mouth. He licked her nipple then bit it.

Rhaenys threw her head back and hissed in pleasure. Her teats were so big but Aegon made sure his lips and tongue explored it all. They felt so good and soft in his mouth. This was her rightful place, with him fucking her, taking pleasure from her and giving her pleasure.

He felt extremely pleasant when she started meeting his thrust with her’s. By the gods, he was enjoying this. He took her other teat into his mouth and began practically feasting on it. He licked her, from nipple to neck. He continued licking and sucking on her till she was covered with saliva and sweat from neck to belly button and he didn't stop. He placed his hand on her other teat and began massaging it roughly.

He heard his sister and wife moan his name, felt her cunt tighten around his cock and she released. He could not control himself any longer as he started thrusting into her wildly. He released into her and after he regained himself he pulled out.

He sat down at the edge of his bed, feet touching the floor. “Rhae. Come here, sister. I need you to suck my cock. Suck my hot throbbing cock.” Rhaenys moved down from the bed and settled on the floor, inbetween his his legs. She took his cock in her hands and began to stroke it. Up and down her hands went then she decided to replace it with her mouth. Her tongue slid down and then up while her lips played with his head.

He wanted more, so he grabbed her head and shoved her down his cock till her lips rubbed against the base. She gurgled as he began thrusting into her wet mouth. Her throat felt so wonderful that he lost control and realised down her throat.

He pulled out and his sister gasped. She breathed a sigh of relief, panting and when she became alright she made to return to sucking his cock but he stopped her. “Get back to bed and go on your knees,” He commanded her and she did so immediately. He went to her behind and positioned his cock near her entrance and was about to push into her when the flap of the tent was raised and his second wife walked in. She saw the position they were and quickly took off her clothes to jump on the bed.

“Dany,” Aegon said. “Come and suck my cock as I fuck Rhaenys.” His aunty nodded and bent down. He pushed forward into his sister's cunt and began fucking her.

The feel of Rhaenys’ cunt and Daenerys’ tongue on his cock felt like heaven. He grabbed Daenerys’ hair, urging her to suck him faster as he began thrusting faster into Rhaenys.

Rhaenys’ moans and his grunts filled the tents. His sister's moans sounded good to his ears, it made him go faster and it made him grab Daenerys’ head and place it near Rhaenys’ cunt, urging her to lick her Sister-wife.

If possible his sisters began moaning louder. “Gods... that's so good... soooo goood... ohhhhhhhhhhh... yessss. Uhnnnnnnnn. Aegon!!”

When she shouted his name, he knew once that she was close. She always shouts his name when she's close to her peak. He pushed Daenerys away and with his two hands, grabbed his sister's waist and began honouring her with powerful thrusts. She sang his name, chest heaving, teats eye-catching.

Aegon noticed he hadn't cum yet, so he grabbed Daenerys, teased her entrance first with his cock, hearing her ear-pleasing moans before he began fucking her. He placed his index finger near her cunt and began teasing her as he continued his thrusts. 

Daenerys moaned in different languages. Among the three of them on the bed, she was the only one who had been to Essos. She had spent four years in Essos, enjoying and touring with only Ser Oswell Whent of the Kingsguard as company. 

Aegon felt her tighten around him but she released first. He would have continued fucking her if his eyes hadn't caught Rhaenys’ teats.

He pulled out of her and moved to Rhaenys. He straddled Rhaenys and placed his cock in between her teats. His sister grinned at him and took her teats in her hands and pressed them to his cock. He sighed, mad with pleasure.

He started thrusting slowly; he wanted this moment to last. Within time he increased his pace and she began rubbing her teats against his cock. 

He yelled out her name when he cummed, his seed pouring down to her teats making them look softer and bigger. But alas, he was spent. He fell down on the bed and tried to regain his breath. Soon sleep came to him. Tomorrow they will continue their journey to Winterfell.

 

As they rode through the gates of Winterfell he felt proud seeing everyone fall on their knees for him, their King. He came down from his horse and walked to his uncle. 

“Rise,” He commanded, and his Uncle rose. Everyone else took that as their cue to rise too.

“Winterfell is yours, Your Grace,” Ned Stark said, smiling. 

“Thank you for inviting me into your home, Lord Stark,” Aegon told his Uncle. Eddard Stark bowed.

“To my left, Your Grace, is my wife, and next to her is my last boy, Rickon.” Aegon moved to Lady Catelyn Stark, she had large bosoms and nice pink lips. He shook his head to remove any distractions. He took the hand she offered and kissed her nuckles while she curtsied, smiling. He patted the little boy's head and smiled.

“To my right, Your Grace, is my son and heir, Robb Stark. Next to him is my beautiful daughter, Sansa. After her you will find my daughter, Arya, and my son, Brandon.”

Aegon moved forward and began greeting them one by one. Robb was an arrogant shit, Sansa a young virgin he would like to deflower, Arya one he will be careful with, and Bran a cute child. He knew all this things because he had lived in King's Landing all his life. In King's Landing the people were hard to read, but here they were an open book. 

“You have a beautiful family, Uncle. You have introduced them to me, now let me introduce mine.” He turned and saw that Dany and Rhae had made their way out of the wheelhouse. They look magnificent, Everyman's eyes were on them: the pure Valyrian beauty and the half Dornish half Valyrian beauty. Beside them stood Viserys and Grandmother “Meet my wives, Queen Daenerys and Queen Rhaenys. Beside Queen Daenerys is my Uncle, Prince Viserys, and beside him is my Grandmother, Dowager Queen Rhaella.”

After the greetings were over, they were ushered to their rooms. Aegon took his bath and ordered Ser Arthur Dayne who stood outside his door, to not let anyone in. He went to his bed and slept off. 

He woke up later in the evening and got dressed for the feast then he left for the great hall, shadowed by the Sword of the Morning.

 

The feast went well. Everyone ate and drank well. Now it just remained him, his Grandmother, and Lady Stark in the Great Hall. Lady Stark sat opposite him while his Grandmother sat beside him.

“I wish to fuck you tonight, grandson,” His Grandmother stated. 

“Am ready, Grandmother. Let's do this once again. But will you like others joining us?” He asked. 

“Do you mean Daenerys and Rhaenys? They have joined us before.” She frowned. 

Aegon smiled. “I don't mean them. I mean Lady Stark and her daughter.”

“How do you mean to make that happen?”

“I don't know,” Aegon complained. 

“I have an idea,” His Grandmother said. Before he could ask what idea, his Grandmother called out, “Lady Stark! Come and sit with us, we have something to discuss with you.”

Catelyn Stark hurried and sat beside him. “Your Graces,” She greeted. To Aegon it seemed to be that she too had been looking for an opportunity to speak with them.

“My Lady. I know you want your daughter to be queen, am I right?” His Grandmother asked. Catelyn Stark nodded. “That can't be possible, but I have an offer for you.”

Lady Stark beamed with happiness. “What is it, My Queen?”

“You and your daughter will follow us back to the capital. You will both be the king’s whore, fucking him any time he wants. When your daughter turns sixteen she will be married to Willas Tyrell and then you will be allowed to return North. But before we agree on this, I and the king will like to fuck you and your daughter first.”

Lady Stark’s mouth was agap. She stared at them for long then slowly she began to nod. “I agree, Your Graces,” She said with a tone laced with lust. 

“Great,” Aegon said standing up. He turned to Ser Arthur who stood out of hearing distance. “Ser Arthur, you can retire for the night.” The Ser made to argue. “That's an order Ser.” The knight bowed and left, his white cloak blowing up.

Aegon took hold of his Grandmother's hand and gestured for Lady Stark to lead the way. She led them through the castle to the family wing. And he watched the outlines of her arse in her large skirt. He couldn't wait for her to get out that skirt. His grabbed his Grandmother's arse and she moaned, he just grinned naughtily. 

They got to a door and Lady Stark oppened without knocking, she waved them in and they entered. Aegon made sure to close and bar the door. The room was bright with candlelights. Lady Stark softly woke her already sleeping daughter. The girl sat up, surprise etched on her face. Her mother explained everything to her and the girl's eyes lit up.

Aegon wasted no more time now that they were all clear. He sat on the bed and grabbed Lady Stark’s waist and placed her on his lap. His Grandmother moved over to his cousin. 

“I've been waiting to do this since I met you in the yard,” He told Catelyn Stark. She smiled and he couldn't help himself from kissing those soft pink lips. He pulled out and began massaging her large teats. Even with clothes covering them, they still felt soft.

She took off her gown and he bent down and began sucking on her teats. He felt happy, he was soon about to fuck three beautiful women.

House Targaryen survived the Lions and Stags, and now they will thrive, assisted by the wolves.


End file.
